Good Parents Gone Jack Sparrow
by The Squishy Panda
Summary: Leaving their 5 kids, Francis and Arthur take a family member's boat on a trip to the Carribean. What's gonna happen? Adventure! Yeah, I know, that was lame. Based on a story about what my Lit teacher's parents did back when she was a kid.
1. Chapter 1

"What kind of parents are you?!"

Arthur finds himself rubbing his temples and Francis letting out a yawn as if he couldn't care less about what was going on.

Coming home to 5 children and having 2 of them immediately in your face.

It can't be anything but tiring.

"Aren't a majority of you all grown up now? You aren't even home from work and your own busy lives half a month." Francis yawned out. "And I bet you're already busy with a love life now, when you're not working, Chel. You're not one to talk, mon cher."

Arthur's head snapped up at the words "love life."

"Yes, but who leaves their 7-year-old child alone to go on an impromptu trip to the Caribbean with not so much as a single mention of it to anyone else?" Matthew said, scolding his parents.

"We didn't leave him alone, he was with his aunt. Look, he doesn't seem to mind." Francis noted, pointing at the table where three brothers sat. Little Peter was trying to feed a French fry he stole from his older brother to the koala in the arms of his other sibling.

Both Chel and Matthew sighed.

"That's not the point. You can't just take Uncle's yacht and go sailing the Caribbean like freaking Jack Sparrow-- _Hey! Are… even listening… me…?!_"

The voice of their two angry children faded away. A wide grin spread over the two adults' face as they thought back on what they've been doing the past two whole months.

* * *

A brilliant idea popped into Francis' head as Arthur came downstairs from tucking their son into bed.

"Arthur, let's sail the Caribbean. One of your brothers owns a yacht, oui?"

His eyes brightened up with excitement. "Yes, I've been wanting to go on a trip like that for such a long time! He won't mind if we borrow it, he only keeps it around to show off to his friends anyways."

"Magnifique!" He clapped. "Let's pack and go then!"

Then it occurred to Arthur. "Wait, what about Peter?"

"Oh, I'll just call my sister Bella to come take care of him until we come back. He can always call his older siblings if anything comes up." Francis assured him, rolling his eyes at the concern over their son.

"Alright."

So Francis went upstairs to pack their things and Arthur phoned his brother.

He was met with an answering machine.

_'Hey, it's Arthur. Don't be surprised if your yacht is gone tomorrow because Francis and I are taking it on a trip. And don't worry your pretty head off, we won't destroy it, you brute. Bye.'_

And that was all that was left in the message.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okay, I'm counting on you. Adieu."_

Francis hung up his mobile phone. The clock in the car was nearing 4 in the morning and he let out a long yawn.

"Arthur, are we nearly at your brother's house yet?" he asked, right when Arthur made a sharp turn right and parked in the driveway of his brother's house.

"Does that answer your question?" he responded, grumpily unfastening his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Francis let out an exhausted sigh and exited the care as well. It was refreshing to get out of the car after hours of driving on the freeway on very little sleep.

He leaned against the car, watching Arthur take the key under the welcome mat and went on into his brother's house in search for the key for the yacht. He heard a groan and, turning to look where it came from, saw the brother of his spouse emerge from a pile of empty beer cans.

Conveniently, Arthur came out of the empty house, about to announce the outcome of his fruitless search.

"Lookin' for this?" Scott held out the keys and jingled them in front of the two.

Arthur flushed with embarrassment. "How'd you know we were going to be looking for it?"

His brother laughed heartily.

"You need it to start the boat, ya daft fool. I just didn't answer the phone b'cause I was too hung-over to reach it in time, but that doesn't mean I didn't get yer message."

"Well, hand them over then." Francis held out his hands for the keys.

Scott pocketed the keys, wagging his finger at them.

"Ah-ah-ah. I'd sooner cut my hand off than let you two take her out to sea on yer own. I'm comin' with if you want to use my boat." he said, grinning.

Arthur and Francis exchanged looks for a moment, trying to communicate with some form of telepathy.

"Alright, fine." they finally groaned out reluctantly.

His grin grew bigger and he tossed to keys down to them.

While the two boarded the boat, he exclaimed, "Alrighty, let's go!"

Scott followed them and watched his brother start up the yacht.

_"So anyways, where're we goin?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stared out at Francis who was swimming around in the Caribbean after sunset.

Scott watched contently, half-asleep as the current softly rocked the yacht.

"Don't you get tired of swimming so much? All you've been doing the past few weeks is eat, sleep, and swim!" Arthur shouted out so he could hear.

He stopped swimming and took the time to shout back.

"And don't you get tired of just watching me swim? That's all _you've_ been doing. Why don't you come in, too. The water's fine!"

He stared out at Francis a bit longer before he decided to swim for a bit.

* * *

After having changed into swimming trunks, he got into the water and just waded there.

"Come on! Swim over here, mon cherie~!" Francis shouted, holding his arms open for him to swim into.

He flushed in embarrassment and anger, but reluctantly began swimming over.

As he was swimming, he stopped all of a sudden and let out an unmanly yelp.

"F-Francis, I think something touched my leg!"

He scoffed. "Oh, it's just your imagination. There's nothing here except us."

"N-No, I think there is! I swear, I felt something! I'm going back up now." he said, swimming back as fast as he could.

Rolling his eyes, Francis began swimming back as well. "Quit being paranoid…" he muttered under his breath.

Scott was laughing, pointing at Arthur and calling him a sissy.

"Better a sissy than eaten, better a sissy than eaten…" Arthur muttered again and again to himself as he changed back to his regular clothes.

When he came back out, he kept repeating that in his head, tuning out the mocking from Francis ad Scott.

He spent the rest of the night staring at the pitch black water of the Caribbean.

* * *

**I think this chapter was too short and not that good... but that's just me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the coast of one of the countries in the Caribbean, Francis and Scott went to restock their supplies and left Arthur to watch over the boat.

They waited as a Cuban man gather all the things they needed together.

"So, you came here in your own boat?" he asked with his thick accent.

"Oui, it was a nice trip away from our lives. It was refreshing to enjoy swimming in the evening as much as you please. My spouse couldn't enjoy that luxury though cause he…"

Francis's talking slowly ceased as he saw the face of the Cuban man.

"Y-You… You went swimming at night?" he questioned, nervously.

"Uh, yes…?"

The man shook his head, looking at him with a serious face.

"Nonono, don't swim in the ocean after sunset anymore. Don't swim after sunset."

Both Francis and Scott began leaning forward with a little bit of interest now.

"Uhm, W-why? Why not?"

The man leaned forward and spoke in a hushed voice.

"The water is full of _sharks_."

Scott burst out laughing and saying how Arthur wasn't paranoid after all while Francis's mouth hung open for a moment before turning into a little grin and he chuckled.

Arthur was _really_ going to get a kick out of this.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU I FELT SOMETHING TOUCH ME!"

Francis and Scott tried to calm down Arthur, who was, at that moment, freaking out.

"Calm down, mon cher! I doubt he was telling the truth. Here, to prove it to you, let's do an experiment." Francis said, running to get something.

He came back out with a giant piece of chicken and some string.

Scott helped him cut off a piece of the chicken and tied the string around it.

"Okay, now we'll be able to see if there really are any sharks in the water, which there aren't." Francis said, lowering the string wither the meant on the end into the water.

After about five minutes, Francis was absolutely certain there was nothing in the water.

"See? I told you t--"

He was cut off as the water started splashing up from hundreds of sharks going after the chicken in a frenzy.

Not only the meat, but even the string was yanked out of his hand as the number of sharks even started shaking the boat like a magnitude 4 earthquake.

Francis started laughing in disbelief and he clung onto the boat.

However, Arthur didn't find it anywhere close to being funny.

"I NEARLY GOT _EATEN_ BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU IDIOT!" he said, absolutely terrified and at the same time, furious.

His brother Scott, too, was laughing a bit, but he was more concerned about them and the boat.

Picking up the remainder of the chicken, he just launched it like a football to get the sharks away from them.

Once both them and the water calmed down, Arthur shot a glare at Francis.

"This is the LAST time I'm going swimming in the ocean with you." he said, before starting to laugh a bit.

Francis grinned goofily.

Over all, not a completely bad trip.

* * *

When they both finally stopped reminiscing, they noticed all their children had given up trying to get their attention and left eh room.

Francis leaned over next to Arthur and whispered into his ear.

"Wanna go to the Arctic next?"

He started to grin again.

"Only if we take your cousin's jet this time."

* * *

**Just a reminder that this is a true story from my Lit teacher's childhood but should not be attempted on you own. Her parents are what we call "lunatics."**

**...They are also where she get her personality from. 8D**

**Please review, thank you~**


End file.
